Pitchfork
| image = | type = | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | owners = | 1st appearance = }} A pitchfork is a farming tool ideally used for gathering and pitching hay. More often than not however, it appears to serve a more practical function as a weapon rather than an agricultural aide. During the 18th and 19th centuries, a pitchfork was one of the more common weapons of choice for angry lynch mobs seeking to track down and destroy some errant monster that is reeking havoc within their village. * Villagers from the town of Vasaria used pitchforks in their quest to rid the village of the destructive forces of the Frankenstein Monster and the made scientist Doctor Gustav Niemann. They drove the monster and Niemann into the nearby swamps where they presumably died. House of Frankenstein (1944) * Astronaut Robert Calder used a pitchfork to poke and pry at a Venusian alien that had escaped on Earth named Ymir. The pitchfork did little actual damage to the creature however, and succeeded only in pissing it off. 20 Million Miles to Earth (1957) * When giant mutant spiders invaded the town of Prosperity, Arizona, the townsfolk sealed themselves up inside the Prosperity Mall. The spiders still managed to get inside however and an elderly barber named Floyd tried defending himself with a pitchfork. This did him little good however as a jumping spider leaped upon his face and killed him. Eight Legged Freaks * Jason Voorhees chased Ginny Field around with a pitchfork and stabbed it through the roof of her convertible in an attempt to kill her. Later, Ginny armed herself with the pitchfork and held it at arms' length in expectation of another unseen attack by Voorhees. Friday the 13th Part 2 * Jason Voorhees used a pitchfork found in a barn at Higgins' Haven to stab a biker named Fox through the throat, pinning her to a wooden beam. He then used the pitchfork to stab Loco through the stomach. Friday the 13th Part 3 * The soul of a deceased cult leader Reanhauer took possession of a hospital nurse named Sherri Martin. He had Sherri go about on a killing spree using a wide variety of items, one of which, was a pitchfork. Nurse Sherri Characters who use pitchforks Characters who are killed by pitchforks Appearances * 20 Million Miles to Earth - Robert Calder pokes and prods at Ymir. * Eight Legged Freaks - A barber named Floyd defends himself against giant spiders. * Friday the 13th Part 2 - Ginny Field defends herself with a pitchfork against Jason Voorhees. * Friday the 13th Part 3 - Jason Voorhees uses a pitchfork to kill Fox and Loco. * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers - Michael kills deputies Nick Ross & Tom Farrah with a pitchfork. * Nurse Sherri * Scream: Heavenly Creatures - Ghostface impales Quinn Maddox with a pitchfork. * Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs References